


All New Feelings

by queenangelyls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Suicidal Thoughts, Panic Attacks, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and they were roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenangelyls/pseuds/queenangelyls
Summary: The Golden Trio are back at Hogwarts and ready to have an uneventful year with minimal distractions.Cue McGonagall telling them the entire Eighth-year student body will have to house together as a show of inter-house unity. When Harry and Ron are forced to room with none other than Draco Malfoy and his friends, how will they ever survive the upcoming year?OrA story of new friendships, unexpected soulmates, and finding love in places one never thought possible.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Very Drarry Summer Vibes 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avaeryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaeryn/gifts).



> This first chapter is the start of a story I’m writing for Avaeryn related to the prompt “Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, and All The Feelings by Kiesza” Hopefully you all like it, enjoy!

Coming back to the school, where there were so many memories of people he’d lost, haunted his every waking moment. All he could do was look out towards the rolling hills passing by. In a similar compartment a little further down, another boy felt the exact same way. The two had been intertwined since the beginning of time, young rivals turned acquaintances turned friends to possible lovers. Only the fates know how much of each boy’s life would affect the other’s, but now after the death of Dumbledore and the fall of Voldemort, Fate still had a few tricks up her sleeve. Our story begins, at the start of our subjects’ eighth year.

Walking back into Hogwarts felt like reliving a nightmare he wasn't sure was over. Everywhere he looked, he could see the ghosts of those who had passed as if they were still there, as if he was still there. The faces of Fred and Remus and Tonks would forever haunt his memory of the Great Hall. Their gaunt pale features, the cold look of their bodies, everything was a reminder of the carnage he'd tried to leave behind.

Something was touching him. He flinched. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the worried look on Hermione’s face. Shrugging her off, he put on his best face of being unaffected. He knew it would only worry her further but there was nothing he could say now surrounded by everybody. Looking across the hall, the number of familiar faces were few. No one wanted reminders of what they had survived. Well, everyone but himself and Hermione. She had persuaded him to come back and finish out his studies so he could have some downtime before the press suffocated him. Thanks to the Fidelus Charm on Grimmauld, no one could get to his house, but they still accosted him in the streets. He couldn’t leave home without a Glamour Charm.

McGonagall made the Welcome Speech to introduce the first years, but Harry barely listened. Some fifth-year girls were whispering about Soulmarks and how one of them had a mark already. He remembered the day he realized he had a mark, it was not too long after him and Mione were left alone in the Forest of Dean that she pointed out his mark to him. A soul mark would show up on a wizard, witch, or wix after an intimate moment with one's soulmate. Harry's list of people he'd been intimate with wasn't long, romantic or otherwise, as Molly didn’t count since Arthur was her soulmate, and it also wasn’t Hermione as hers hadn’t shown up when she pointed his out. His thoughts were again derailed by Ron pushing a plate of food towards him.

“You need to eat, mate. You’re looking a bit thin and Mum would have my head if she knew I wasn’t making sure you ate.” 

He looked a bit resigned making Harry feel a bit guilty. It wasn’t Ron’s fault he couldn’t bring himself to do anything productive. Ron and Hermione were the only things keeping Harry going. His entire purpose had been fulfilled and now that the war was over, all that was left of him was a broken shell of a person. 

“You should really try and eat Harry. Please, for us?” Acknowledging Hermione with a glance, Harry finally picked up his fork and began to push food around on his plate. As much as he loved the Welcoming Feast, nothing felt the same. Not even his own mind.

“If it makes you feel any better mate, Malfoy is just as miserable if not more.” Normally that would make him feel a bit better, but for some reason, he only felt worse. Doing his best to appear better, Harry chuckled lamely and went back to picking at his food. This time he actually tried to keep up with the conversations happening around him but his mind kept going back to the fact that Malfoy was miserable and the insane urge he had to somehow fix that.

Excusing himself from the table, Harry grabbed his bag and headed out of the Great Hall, mindlessly wandering the halls and following the randomness of the stairs. He found himself on the seventh-floor corridor by the tapestry that was near the Room of Requirement. Curious about how the room was inside, Harry walked back and forth in front of the wall. _I need somewhere to sit and think._

When the door appeared, Harry was stunned to see that the handle was a fiery red, as though it were aflame, and a scorch mark ran down the center of the door as if something was trying to burn its way through. He was tempted to try and turn the doorknob anyway, but if being on the run had taught him anything, it was how to stay alive.  _But do you truly want to be alive? Would anyone actually care if you went inside and never came back?_

Guilt began to gnaw at the back of his mind, so Harry turned away from the Room of Requirement and walked down the halls to the Girl’s Bathroom on the third floor. If anything, he could talk to Myrtle if she was still there. Looking inside, Harry noticed that no one was around to disturb him. Standing at the sink, he wondered about the Chamber of Secrets and the rotting Basilisk corpse inside. Someone sniffed. Harry instinctively pulled out his wand and cast a nonverbal Silencing Charm on himself. Walking slowly towards the stall where he heard the sound, he listened for an incantation of any kind. He was met with nothing but silence.

Turning back around, Harry lowered his wand and faced the mirror again. The only sound in the bathroom was the dripping of water and the whispers of snakes he could no longer speak to. After the piece of Voldemort in him died, he hadn’t tried again, afraid that if he could it was possible for the Dark Lord to return. A small invisible flicker of movement in the corner of his eye brought back the feeling of being snuck upon. 

“Petrificus Totalus!” The movement stopped. “Revelio.” A light shimmer lifted and all that was left was a terrified looking Draco Malfoy. Even with an expression falling just short of disgust, the fear was plainly written for Harry to see. It was like he was seeing Malfoy in a new light and they couldn’t hide from each other.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry asked in a very put out tone. Malfoy rolled his eyes like Harry was the dumbest person alive. “Oh, sorry, my bad. Finite Incantatem”

“Thanks, Pottah,” snarked Malfoy. “I happened to be minding my own business.”

“Disillusioned and silenced?” questioned Harry.

“It’s not as if the precious Saint Potter was just going to let his sworn enemy walk away free again. Not after everything I did. Not when I actually deserve it.” Malfoy looked pretentious and resigned at the same time.

“I don’t hate you Malfoy, not anymore. And don’t call me Saint Potter, it’s bloody irritating.”

“Awe, does poor Saint Potter not enjoy his spotlight anymore? Well, excuse me for not wanting to take the chance that you still did hate me and I end up bleeding out on the floor again.” He upturned his chin and looked away from Harry.

“Merlin, I hadn’t realized this was there. I really am so sorry about that Malfoy. I’m so so so sorry, Godric above. I should’ve never cast that cruel curse on you. I would have never forgiven myself if I had become like Voldemort.” Malfoy flinched and Harry shuddered, whether in fear or disgust at himself he wasn’t sure. “If I could take that day back, I would.”

“I wouldn’t,” mumbled Malfoy. Harry looked up, partly shocked and confused.  _Malfoy would have rathered I’d killed him. Why would Malfoy want to die?_ He had everything a person could ask for. The thought just didn’t make sense to him. “I’d rather have died than be in debt to you.” That made more sense. 

“If it makes you feel any better, seeing as you’ve also saved my life twice I’d consider us even. No reason for you to owe me a debt.” 

“You really are thick aren’t you Potter? You saved not only myself but also my mother from going to Azkaban. I’d say no matter what I did, that is a debt that can never fully be repaid.” Malfoy stated, folding his arms protectively across his chest.

“Bloody hell and Merlin above, I’m trying to balance this out so you don’t have to owe me a damn thing. If you would be so kind as to drop it Malfoy.”

“Well excuse me Potter if I damn well can’t, since my mother mentions it in nearly every letter she writes me, as well as reminding me to ‘be nice and uphold the Malfoy name’.”

“That’s not my goddamn problem Malfoy! It’s your mother, you figure it out.” Harry shouted.

“I’m damn well trying to! Believe me, Potter, this is way worse for me than it is you,” snarled Malfoy.

“Either way, this will mean we’re forever stuck being in each other’s way.”

  
“If The Prophet gets word of this,” Malfoy was now walking forwards towards him in an angry manner. “We’ll be on the bloody front page for the rest of our lives til we die, and I bloody well WILL. NOT. EVER. be the topic of that bloody disgraceful magazine’s stories.” Malfoy was now furiously poking him in the chest and flailing his hands around in wild gestures. Malfoy needed to calm down, he was getting annoying and the fingers in his chest bloody hurt.

“And don’t even try to tell me to calm down Potter, because your the one who started-“ Harry grabbed Malfoy’s wrist when he went to poke him again. A sudden calm and peacefully warm feeling washed over him from where he was holding Draco’s wrist all throughout his body. Seeing the look of utter shock and a flurry of a bunch of other emotions, he dropped Malfoy’s arm as if he had been burned.

“S-sorry. I’m should just...” Harry stuttered.

“Yeah.. yeah, I should probably go. Dinner is just about over...” Malfoy whispered, turning and walking out of the Girls Bathroom.

“Hey, Malfoy?” Draco turned back to look at him.

“Yes, Potter?” He still sounded shocked and a bit surprised.

“N-nothing. It was nothing. Just... take care of yourself would you?”

“Sure Potter. But not because you told me too.”

And just like that Draco was gone. Neither boy knew exactly what he was feeling, but that had been the start of something truly romantically beautiful. And all Harry could think was:  _When had Malfoy become Draco in my mind?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2. This chapter helps the summary and tags make more sense if anyone was confused. Thanks again for reading!

Making his way back towards the stairs, Harry wanders aimlessly down the corridors. He had no thought as to where he was going, just that the Welcome Feast should be over by now.  _ I could actually go eat something in the Kitchens.  _ His stomach grumbled it’s ascent, so he wandered his way back downstairs.

Looking around at where he was was avoidable, but the memories that assaulted him anyway were not. Flashes of kids like himself fighting for something they shouldn’t of had to make themselves apparent. Curses flying back and forth like gusts of wind in a hurricane. Screams and screams and more screams. Parents and students alike crying over those that had fallen to prove he was worthy. That he was meant to lead them... that he was their Savior. He couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating on air, and he couldn’t breathe. The one thing that was supposed to keep him alive left him to where he couldn’t breath.  _ Why hadn’t I just died? _ He should have just died. He... couldn’t... breathe.

In a blur of motion faster than the lightning scar on his forehead, his wand was out aiming straight at whatever was in front of him. Something had touched him. It was coming to finally kill him. To rid him of the burden of existing. Someone was talking and it was... calming. It soothed him, he was starting to relax.  _ No I can’t lose focus! I just can’t! Everyone will die if I don’t concentrate!  _

“Mr Potter, please lower your wand. You’re safe. We’re all safe. No one is going to die. You have already defeated Voldemort,” the voice sounded familiar. “Everything is alright Harry, you can breathe now.” He began to relax again, it was okay the voice said so. It’s fine, everything if fine, no one is dying. 

“Good. That’s good Mr Potter. Now would kindly stop pointing your wand at me.” McGonagall, it was Professor McGonagall talking to him. Suddenly he was breathing again, his chest wasn’t feeling as heavy. He lowered his wand. 

“Thank you Mr Potter. Did you hear my announcement to the other Eight Years?” he shook his head. 

“Well as I had said, the Eighth Year students will be dorming in their own common room on the 7th floor. The password is Vivit Sumus. Will you be able remember that Mr Potter?” Another nod. 

“Good. Just have Ms Granger or Mr Weasely explain the Eighth Year rules for you, let us head toward your new common room, shall we? Would you like to talk about what is bothering you?” he again shook his head, not trusting his voice. McGonagall sighed. 

“Just know you can always talk to me, Harry. I may have agreed with Albus on many things but when it comes to my cubs, as it were, especially you, there are many things I wish we had fought him on.” Turning, she stood to look directly at Harry. “I know this won’t mean much to you but, I’m very proud of you Mr. Potter. You’ve grown into a powerful and strong young man and wizard. I’m very sorry you had to go through all of this, I can tell it’s taken it’s toll on you. Just take care of yourself, okay Mr. Potter?”

Pressure started to build in his throat. He nodded. Maybe one day he'd be able to tell her how much that meant to him, but for now, a small smile would have to be enough. There was a slight hesitation from himself and Professor McGonagall once they got to the new common room, but he managed to say the password and turned to enter before stopping.

“Thank you Professor. For everything.”

“You’re very welcome, Mr. Potter.”

—x—

The new common room looked like a mix of all the other common rooms only with a single color for decor. The walls and ceiling were similar shades of purple, while the rugs and couches looked like they were moved from the common rooms down and transfigured a different color.  _ Maybe McGonagall did it this past summer? While I was a mess back then, she was here alone with those memories working to better the school.  _

“Harry!” 

He startled at the loudness of the voice. Hermione was sat in one of the old Gryffindor armchairs by a small coffee table reading a book. She seemed worried and concerned, on some days she reminded him of Molly. 

“Are you okay? Ron and I were worried about you. We couldn’t find you after the Feast. What happened?”

“It was nothing 'Mione, I just needed some space to think. I spoke to Professor McGonagall and then she walked me here.”

“Are you sure? Not to be rude, but you don’t look like you've been encouraging good thoughts.”

“I’m fine 'Mione, where’s Ron?”

“He’s upstairs in his room, there are only two students per room by the way, sulking because he has to share with Blaise.”

“Zabini?”

“Yep. I would tell you who you have, but I think you should see for yourself. Professor McGonagall told us that since we're Eighth Years, and legal adults, the rooms would only have two students in it so each person has more space. Also we have a midnight curfew and more freedom pertaining to classes and social outings. No alcohol on school grounds obviously, the password will only change if necessary, and no shenanigans. The point of us all being here together is because we have shared experiences that no one else has, because of that we are the example to the other students that everyone can be who they are and get along with everybody. Are you even listening Harry?”

“Yes 'Mione, I heard you. Can I go to my room now?”

“Fine, but you and Ron better be up on time for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Yes Mum.” 

A weak Stinging Hex came his way and for the first time all day, Harry laughed. He was very tempted to continue teasing Hermione, but his Hogwarts bed was calling to him and who was he to reject it. Going up the stairs and down the hall to the boys dormitories, Harry could see the names on each door as he passed: 

_Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott_

_Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasely_

_Justin Finch-Fletchey/Terry Boot_

_Anthony Goldstein /Tracy Davis_

_Micheal Corner/Ernest MacMillan_

_Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy_

His eyes bulged out of his skull. He was rooming with Draco Malfoy. Draco sodding Malfoy. His soulmate that nobody knew about. He was buggered and he just knew it.  _Maybe it won’t be that bad._ For all he knew, him and Malfoy could just ignore each other the entire year and not kill each other before the month was over.  _Yeah when the Great Lake dries._ Maybe he could get Zabini to switch with him, that would work, then no one would have to suffer. Pulling together the last of his Gryffindor courage, Harry pushed open his door.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think in the comments and don’t forget to kudos as this is my first ever story on Ao3!
> 
> \--
> 
> ☀️ This fic is part of the GWB summer Vibes gift exchange. If you'd like to spread the love, [consider reblogging this tumblr post!](https://triggerlil.tumblr.com/post/630173510063570944)


End file.
